Be Good
by watchxthexskies
Summary: Daryl is able to have one last moment with Beth to tell her goodbye.


BE GOOD

by Alice Kent

[Author's Note: This is a one shot. I didn't take much time on this since it was mostly an emotional relief from Walking Dead destroying my soul last Sunday. Regardless, hope you enjoy.]

The shot was deafening. A shattering _boom_ cracked through the tense air of the hospital hallway. The sharp sound faded into a lingering whine that pierced their ears.

The violent explosion of crimson stained locks of gold, splattering small specks across Rick's face and shirt like a whip. His eyes grew wide and empty as Beth began to collapse under her own weight, exposing the pistol Dawn held in her trembling hand.

The officer locked eyes with the group that stood before her, wide-eyed with fear and confusion.

"I. . I didn't mean. . ." She shook her head and stuttered over her words, knowing they would be her last.

Her half-pleas fell on the deaf ears of Daryl. Pressurized rage and anguish shot through his blood as he stepped forward and ripped the pistol from his waistband, pointing it at Dawn and pulled the trigger hard. The bullet rang out and smacked the woman between the eyes, sending her stumbling back and falling hard onto the floor.

The pressure inside Daryl popped as soon as Dawn's body laid lifeless beside the small body of Beth. The weight of the gun suddenly became too much to hold up and his arm fell limply at his side.

A thick film of tears blurred his vision as he looked down at Beth, feeling everything shatter inside of him and fall to pieces. Blood had begun to flow down the hallway floor like a red river through snow. Dawn's pistol laid at Beth's fingertips.

He had finally found her and just like that, she was gone. Forever.

He turned his head, small whines escaping his throat as he held his breath and tried to swallow the snowball of emotions building in his chest. Carol tried to approach him, to comfort him, but her own grief kept her too shell-shocked to find any words.

Daryl laid silent at Sheapard and Rick negotiated. His hands trembled terribly and even he wasn't sure if it was more out of anger or pain. His thoughts were like grinding metal. He would have killed every person that stood opposite of them if it meant bringing her back.

Beth was a soft light in a cold, dark world. She was strong when she needed to be and comforting when no one else knew how. He remembered, in that moment, his harsh words that he bolted at Beth that day at his childhood home. She lashed back without hesitation, a tiny flame that threatened to start a wildfire.

That flame was now extinguished and never had he felt so cold.

After the officers had scooped up the body of Dawn and carried her deeper into the hospital, the group stood in shock and sorrow as they now had a moment with their guards down.

Rick looked at Beth and away quickly, running a hand through his hair before turning at the group. No one knew what to think. Beth was firmly in their grasps and within mere seconds, she had been ripped away.

Daryl cautiously stepped forward and lowered himself on his knees beside her body, her blood soaking into his tathered jeans. His head hung as tears freely and silently streamed down his cheeks. He scanned her body, shaking his head in disbelief as he tried to deny what his eyes were showing him.

Even in death, Beth's expression was of calm serenity. Had the bullet hole and blood been an ominous reminder of the truth, she could have easily just be sleeping.

Very carefully, as if her body was turn to ash at his touch, he picked her up into his arms and pulled her upper body into his lap, hugging her head to his chest. His fingers rested in her hair, feeling the warmth of blood sticking to his skin.

The emotions he tried to swallow down bubbled up from deep inside him and his chest began to heave and shake as he cried out, squeezing her tightly against him.

His eyes closed as he rocked her body in his arms, idly stroking at her hair. He felt the sick irony pulsing in his mind as he craddled Beth in his quivering embrace. Beth had been the only one to show him humanity was still able to survive in such a terrible world. Now, what she had showed him in his darkest hours, he now shared with her one last time.

Daryl felt a feath touch graze his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. Staring up at him with large, blue eyes, Beth smile thinly as she cupped his face in her tender hand. He inhaled sharply, his breath trembling. Beth's skin appeared as flawless porcelin, her golden hair appearing to have it's own aura it was so bright. There was no bullet hole, no cuts, no dirt that soiled her skin.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I should have been able to save you." Darly whispered, leaning his face in against her touch. Beth appeared confused yet continued to smile.

"You did. You came for me, like I knew you would."

Daryl shook his head, meeting her gaze. "It wasn't suppose to end like this. You. . you. ." Daryl choked on his words, sniffling loudly as more tears flowed. "I don't want to lose you. Not like this, not again."

Beth remained silent, only studying his face.

"When they took you, I chased them all through the night. I followed car tracks until my feet felt like they were on fire. But every step I didn't think I could take, I took two. I never gave up on you."

"You didn't fail me. This wasn't your fault." Beth sat up, resting on her knees opposite of him, her expression sincere.

"But I did, I -"

Beth cut him off, "You taught me to survive. I wouldn't have made it this long without you showing me how to."

Daryl hung his head, lost in thought and at a loss for words. Beth placed two fingers under his chin and made him look up at her. "I have you to thank for that."

"On nights when I can't sleep, I think of your voice. The way that you sung, how you had something good to say no matter how bad things were. You comforted me. I never felt that before." He admitted to her and somwhere deep inside, he understood he was only telling himself what he wished he could tell her now.

"I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't see me, I'll always be there at your side."

Daryl paused in thought as he looked at her, then reached out and placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her into a firm kiss. His lips were wet and salty with his own tears against her soft lips. He closed his eyes tightly, intoxicated in the warmth of the kiss like a shot of whiskey.

He pulled from the kiss, his lips still brushing against hers and eyes closed as he spoke.

"I'll miss you so damn bad, Beth Greene." He whispered.

He could feel Beth's lips tug into a smile.

"I knew you would, Daryl Dixon."

When his eyes fluttered open, he looked down to see Beth's head against his chest, the blood becoming sticky on his hand and it had dripped down his forearms. His heart felt heavy like stone seeing the reality he feared. There was a firm grip locked on his shoulder. He glanced up behind him to see Rick.

"We need to leave while we're able."

Daryl nodded and scooped Beth into his arms, standing to his feet. He followed the group out of the hospital. He walked alone, slowly and lost in his own thoughts.

_I'll always be here for you. . ._

_Even if you don't see me, I'll always be there at your side. . ._


End file.
